Episode 6881 (29th May 2014)
"Donna and Ross find the stash in Gary North's house and make a run for it, but when they see the criminal approaching, the pair kiss to cover their tracks, which ends up bringing them closer together for real; and Kerry offers a French cyclist a place to stay after accidentally causing him an injury." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Ross storms into Debbie's, demanding the day off and keys to the garage as he prepares for what he is about to do. With the Tour de France soon visiting Yorkshire, Kerry helps Amelia with her school project, roping in the help of Harriet to bless her bike ride. Chas is hungover and feeling guilty for not telling James the truth about Aaron. Ross and Donna prepare to carry out their plan outside Gary North's house, but Ross refuses to go inside - convinced she's setting him up. Robbie is nearly rumbled by Charity when she finds him in the back of the lorry. Donna panics and starts to break into Gary's herself. Realising she's not lying, Ross helps and the pair begin the search for the stash. Diane decides to visit Annie in Spain and asks Debbie if she, Jack and Sarah want to come with her. Chas finally confesses to James that Adam is the real arsonist and Aaron covered for him. Donna and Ross find the stash and make a run for it. Debbie begins to tell Pete about what happened between her and Ross, but loses her nerve and backtracks. Gary approaches as Donna and Ross are legging it out of the back door. Donna kisses Ross to cover their tracks. A shocked James is asked if he has any secrets by Chas. James denies that he has. While Kerry films the blessing, she accidentally steps into the path of a passing cyclist Laurent, who is sent flying. He is furious and shouts at them in French as they help him up. Worried Laurent may sue, Kerry offers him a place to stay at their house, much to Dan's disapproval. After pulling off the perfect robbery, Donna and Ross revel in their success and find themselves kissing again, but this time for real. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell *Laurent - Alexander Devrient Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Home Farm - Exterior *Gary North's house - Living room, Kitchen, Back garden, Yard *Unknown road Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to coverage of the penultimate live semi-final of Britain's Got Talent immediately following this episode. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes